When you're gone
by lYmli
Summary: Zero se volvió amante de Kaname para estar cerca de él y matarlo, pero ¿qué pasa si se enamora? ¿Aún será capaz de seguir con su misión? Kaname x Zero yaoi lemon.


**When you're gone.**

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

Zero salió del baño después de darse una ducha, solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura, las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo atlético, sus brazos y piernas estaban tonificados por todo el entrenamiento que hacía, su espalda era firme, su pecho ancho y el agua continuaba resbalando por sus abdominales.

Zero secaba sus cabellos plateados con una toalla, la botó a un lado y siguió su camino por el cuarto, las luces estaban apagadas, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar a través del gran ventana, era verano, la luna era grande y dorada, las noches eran cálidas, le gustaba dormir desnudo, sentir solo las sábanas de satín enredarse entre sus brazos y piernas cuando dormía.

Entonces cogió el Bloody Rose sobre el tocador y apuntó hacia el ventanal, no había ni una sola sombra, las cortinas descansaban tranquilas en un rincón, pero Zero sabía que el vampiro estaba ahí, podía sentirlo, olerlo, cada vez que ese vampiro estaba cerca de él, sentía su propia sangre arder, su cuerpo reaccionaba desesperadamente por que ese vampiro lo poseyera, que le diera su sangre, que le hiciera suyo.

- No estoy para jugar las escondidas - dijo Zero mirando fijamente al ventanal, con la Bloody Rose en alto.

- Kiryu - dijo un chico de cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos avellana apareciendo de la nada como si hubiera sido traído por el aire.

- Kuran - replicó el aludido fríamente aunque su corazón latía a mil con solo escuchar la voz del purasangre mencionar su nombre, cada vez que Kaname decía Kiryu era realmente sexy.

Kaname sentía lo mismo, le gustaba escuchar la voz de Zero, indiferente, pero el castaño podía sentir un temblor en esa voz tan suave y ronca del peliplateado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Zero sin alejar la pistola, Kaname caminó paso a paso hacia él sin quitar su mirada lasciva encima del cazador.

- Estas noches no has venido a verme, así que decidí hacer una visita para ver cómo estas.

- Ya me has visto, vete - dijo Zero respirando agitadamente como el otro se acercaba más y más.

- ¿Porqué no has venido a verme?

- Tengo cosas que hacer aparte de eso - dijo Zero con asco en la cara, pero con solo pensar en eso la calentura le subía y hacía que sus mejillas se enrojecieran.

- Te extraño.

- Cómo no - dijo Zero riéndose. - Tienes miles de amantes.

- Tú eres más que un amante para mí - dijo Kaname deteniéndose ante Zero, a pocos centímetros, el cazador tenía la punta de Bloody Rose contra la cabeza de Kaname, listo para halar el gatillo en cualquier momento.

- Ya largo - dijo Zero nervioso, peleaba por mantener el control y no echarse sobre el purasangre. - No soy tu muñeco de látex.

- ¿Acaso te escondes de mí? - Preguntó Kaname sin inmutarse, tomó la mano de Zero que sostenía la pistola, Zero se dejó llevar, Kaname besó la punta de la pistola haciendo que un brillo apareciera en los ojos del menor. - Ven conmigo - dijo haciendo que Zero soltara la pistola y la regresara al tocador, después tomó su mano con la misma firmeza y delicadeza y lo guió hacia la cama frente a ellos.

Sentó a Zero con cuidado en la cama, para entonces la toalla que Zero tenía en la cintura ya no estaba, así que estaba completamente desnudo a merced del castaño. Kaname lo admiró con intensidad bajo la luz de luna, el cuerpo del cazador parecía brillar como un diamante hermoso y perfecto.

- Te traje un regalo - dijo Kaname haciendo aparecer en su mano por arte de magia un racimo de rosas rojas coronando tallos espinosos y hojas en zigzag. - Eran rosas blancas, las teñí con mi sangre especialmente para ti, así nunca se marchitarán.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó Zero a la defensiva como no esperaba ese detalle por parte de Kaname.

- Te quiero a ti, Kiryu.

- Mentiroso - dijo Zero entre dientes, mostrando sus colmillos, posó su mano sobre la pierna de Kaname y empezó a subir hacia su entrepierna. - Tú solo quieres mi cuerpo - dijo él inclinándose hacia él para atrampar sus labios en los suyos y besarlo sediento, mordisqueando sus labios y sacándole sangre, sabía a dulce, salado, amargo y un sinfín de emociones confusas.

Kaname dejó las rosas caer a sus pies, llevó sus manos hacia la cintura del peliplateado, Zero se montaba sobre su regazo, besándolo con pasión al mismo tiempo que masajeaba su miembro por encima de su pantalón haciendo que despertara.

Zero tiró los botones de la camisa de Kaname, rompiendo uno por uno, rasguñando el pecho bronceado del purasangre, dejando pequeñas cortadas y sangre brotando de ellas, Zero terminó el beso, Kaname lanzó un gemido de placer ante el dolor que le causaba el cazador, le gustaba que Zero se sincerara y se entregara sin chistar, Zero llevó los besos por el cuello de Kaname, lo lamió con la punta de su lengua húmeda, saboreaba cada poro del mayor y bajaba lentamente por su pecho cubierto de sangre, Zero lamía las heridas y tomaba de la sangre deseoso y seguía bajando hasta alcanzar la entrepierna de Kaname, el miembro de éste ya estaba creciente, peleando por salir del pantalón, Zero lo desabrochó, apenas vio el miembro lo engulló todo haciendo que Kaname lanzara un grito de placer, el cazador era muy bueno para enloquecerlo, sabía pasar esos colmillos por toda la longitud de su miembro, sabía succionar con fiereza la punta hasta ponerla roja, lo chupaba como un caramelo hasta hacerlo estallar en una ola de placer, entonces Kaname se corría en la boca de el de ojos amatistas, manchando de paso su linda boquita con sangre y su esencia.

- Quiero darte el mismo placer - dijo Kaname retirando su miembro de la boca de Zero y lo puso con cuidado boca arriba sobre la cama, se le fue encima, repartiendo besos por todos los rincones del peliplateado, deteniéndose para jugar con sus pezones, los succionaba y mordisqueaba hasta dejarlos duros y rojizos, después seguía besando su vientre, Zero tenía un piercing en su ombligo, a Kaname le gustaba atrapar el piercing entre sus dientes y tirarlo con fuerza y hacer que el cazador lanzara grititos de placer, después seguía con los besos hasta llegar a su miembro, Zero ya lo tenía erguido, no se atrevía a pedir a Kaname que le hiciera lo que le hizo antes, pero su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

Kaname introdujo despacio el miembro de éste dentro de la boca, después pasó su lengua arriba y abajo desde la punta hasta el tronco lentamente haciendo que Zero se retorciera de goce ante la lengua juguetona que paseaba por todo su miembro.

Pero Kaname nunca lo dejaba correrse, cada vez que Zero sentía que iba a venirse, Kaname sacaba su miembro de la boca y se quedaba tentándolo con besos alrededor de su miembro y muslo, le acariciaba por todo el cuerpo, desesperándolo ya que ignoraba su miembro, dejándolo en medio del limbo entre placer y dolor.

Zero llevó sus manos hacia su propio miembro para darse placer, no quería suplicar al purasangre, pero éste usaba sus poderes y hacía que las sábanas tuvieran vida propia, las sábanas se arrastraban como serpientes hacia las manos de Zero y lo dejaba maniatado, Zero estaba indefenso, incapaz de desahogarse ya que sus manos estaban atadas con las sábanas por encima de su cabeza, Kaname le daba una sonrisa divertida al mismo tiempo que seguía jugando con su cuerpo como le diera la gana.

- Cada parte tuya es tan perfecta - dijo Kaname por lo bajo, enredaba los cabellos plateados entre sus dedos, los halaba sacando gimoteos a Zero.

- Quisiera encerrarte aquí y solo yo pueda tenerte.

- ¿Porqué no lo haces? - Preguntó Zero desafiante.

- Quiero que seas tú quien venga a mí y no obligado.

Zero no pudo evitar reírse ya que la primera vez que Kaname lo tomó era casi una violación, Zero no quiso dejarse, pero Kaname simplemente lo encadenó a un collar de perro e hizo lo que quiso con él. Kaname besó a Zero, metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, el menor quiso impedírselo, pero éste liaba su lengua en la suya y lo sorbía con tal fuerza que le hacía dar más gemidos de placer.

- Kiryu, quiero estar en tu interior - dijo Kaname apartándose, fue hacia abajo, agarrando los glúteos del cazador con fuerza, los abrió abruptamente al mismo tiempo que metía unos dedos adentro, los ojos amatistas se llenaron de lágrimas ante tal invasión, Kaname muchas veces lo hacía sin preparación, pero esa vez metía sus dedos y los sacaba lubricando su pequeña entrada, Zero mordía los labios para no gritar, quería que los dedos se fueran más adentro, entonces Kaname los sacó.

- Kuran, termina lo que haces - dijo Zero entre enojado y agonizante, iba a morir si el vampiro se detenía cada vez que le daba placer.

- Así me gustas, Kiryu, diciéndome lo que realmente quieres - dijo Kaname tomándolo de la barbilla para besarlo.

- No te burles - dijo el menor apenado, alejó la mirada avergonzado, su cara estaba más roja que un tomate.

Kaname se rió ante tanta ternura y terquedad, abrió las piernas del cazador, se puso en medio, recostando las piernas sobre sus hombros, introdujo lentamente su miembro palpitante en la entrada de Zero.

Zero se aferró a las sábanas, estaba maniatado, cuando trataba de zafarse sus muñecas sangraban por el esfuerzo, apretaba los dientes ante el dolor, Kaname solo había metido la punta, le dolía, lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mostrándolo súper indefenso.

- Ya no puedo detenerme - dijo Kaname con una punzada en el corazón, le dolía ver sufrir a Zero, pero no podía evitarlo, quería follarlo sin importar si lo rompía, la pasión y el amor era así de demente.

Zero no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo con sus ojos entrecerrados de una forma sensual y dolorosa, Kaname siguió metiendo su miembro en su interior hasta desaparecerlo, Zero lanzó un grito al sentir todo el miembro del mayor en su interior. Kaname lo retiró rápido, asustado de lastimarlo, se inclinó hacia él para besarlo, callar sus gritos.

- Perdóname, te deseo - dijo Kaname roncamente, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. - Eres mío, lo eres - dijo flotando su miembro contra la entrada de Zero para que se dilatara más, Zero bajó los gritos de dolor, le gustaba el roce del miembro del mayor entre sus glúteos, el dolor iba disminuyendo, entonces Zero cogió a Kaname del brazo, le dio un ligero apretón señalándole que siguiera.

Kaname lo hizo, metió su miembro otra vez en su interior, tan rápido que sacó un grito de placer por parte de los dos, el placer recorría al purasangre, la entrada del cazador era tan estrecha que lo volvía loco, empezó a meter y sacar su miembro a gran velocidad, cada vez que entraba hacía tanta fuerza que golpeaba el punto de Zero dándole un placer indescriptible, el miembro de Zero estaba tan excitado que necesitaba tocarse, pero las ataduras no lo dejaban.

- Kuran... - murmuró Zero suplicante, con la cabeza para atrás, alzaba su cintura, haciendo que el miembro de éste se fuera más hondo, Zero movía sus caderas como un poseso hasta que Kaname puso la mano sobre su miembro y decidió cambiar su dolor por placer, Zero ahogó un gemido como Kaname lo penetraba y masturbaba al mismo tiempo, era increíble el placer que le daba, entonces los dos explotaron, Zero contrajo sus muslos como expulsó su esencia bañando la mano del castaño y éste lo llenó hasta que la esencia rebosaba y deslizaba por entre los muslos pálidos.

Kaname sacó su miembro con cuidado de Zero y se dejó caer en la cama, extasiado por la ola de delicia que tenía cada vez que cogía al cazador, Zero también estaba cansado, su cuerpo temblaba y sentía un vacío, extrañando al purasangre en su interior. Kaname miró a Zero y éste ni parpadeó, se fue sobre él y empezó a lamer el miembro semi erguido del vampiro, tomando cada gota de su esencia, Kaname sentía que su miembro iba a despertar otra vez, Zero chupaba cada gota, besaba su miembro con fuerza, le daba mordiscos y llevaba sus manos hacia sus testículos en busca de que se viniera otra vez, Kaname agarró a Zero por los cabellos, lo atrajo hacia sí y dejó salir su esencia llenando la boca del cazador.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

- ¿Vas a ver al purasangre? - Preguntó Yagari recostado contra la puerta, Zero estaba de salida y casi se moría de susto al ver a su maestro ahí.

- No - dijo Zero secamente como salía de la casa.

- No nacía ayer - dijo el peliazul empujando a Zero contra la pared. - Todas las noches te vas hacia la habitación de ese maldito, ¿no?

- No - dijo Zero sin mirarlo.

- Tomas su sangre, le das tu cuerpo, ya pareces uno de ellos, una bestia deseosa de sexo y sangre - dijo Yagari soltándolo. - Si yo fuera tú cumpliría con mi misión de una vez por todas.

Yagari se fue dejando sus palabras recorrer la cabeza de Zero, la junta de cazadores se unieron con la junta de vampiros para matar a los purasangres, sin ellos los vampiros normales no tendría que seguir ordenes y harían lo que quisieran y los cazadores tendrían el trabajo más fácil, uno de los purasangres más poderosos era Kaname, nadie podía mirarlo siquiera, pero Zero estaba tan cerca, podía matarlo cuando quisiera, de hecho la primera vez que Zero fue a la habitación de Kaname era para matarlo, pero terminó dejando que éste le hiciera el amor y le dijera frases dulces, con el paso de las noches y días, Zero se olvidó de su misión, le prometieron que si mataba a Kaname, le iban a dar una pócima para curar el nivel E, Zero podría ser un humano normal con solo matar al hombre que amaba.

Sí, Zero amaba a Kaname, no lo decía en voz alta, pero por dentro lo amaba, Kaname era el único que se preocupaba por él, que lo quería por quien era, Kaname no lo rechazaba por se un mitad humano, por tener sangre de vampiro en sus venas, Kaname lo amaba en todas las maneras posible.

Zero fue a los dormitorios nocturnos, escaló la pared con maestría hasta llegar al cuarto de Kaname. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, subió por el balcón, caminó hacia adentro, la cama estaba deshecha, el escritorio vacío, no se veía a Kaname por ninguna parte. Zero caminó hasta el sillón donde estaba la camisa negra del purasangre, acarició la tela, sintiendo la suavidad en las yemas de sus dedos, olió la camisa, aspirando el aroma a rosas.

- Kiryu - dijo Kaname entrando a su cuarto, llevaba el uniforme blanco, sorprendido de verlo ahí, Zero muerto de la vergüenza soltó la camisa. - Creí que esta noche tenías que estudiar - dijo Kaname con una gran sonrisa, cerró la puerta con seguro y caminó hacia su chico, lo tomó del rostro, lo acarició y le dio un beso, para su sorpresa, Zero no lo apartó ni rehuyó, Zero le correspondió el beso. - ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó preocupado.

- Te amo - dijo Zero con voz quebrada.

- Te amo también, no llores - dijo Kaname sonriendo, sentó a Zero en el diván, lo besó al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la camisa y paseaba sus manos suaves por su pecho, Zero gimió regresando las caricias, los dos se desnudaron e hicieron el amor sobre el diván de terciopelo.

El terciopelo no se compraba con las manos suaves y la forma dedicada como Kaname lo tocaba, Zero disfrutaba con cada roce, flotaba su miembro en busca de el de Kaname, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca, el sudor lo encendía, Zero apresó la cintura del purasangre sobre él con las piernas y éste metió su miembro dentro de él, los dos gimieron y lanzaron gritos de placer, estuvieron así toda la noche, con sus cuerpos fusionándose, perdiéndose el uno en el otro hasta que la luna empezó a desaparecer, el cielo negro empezaba a ponerse azul claro, los dos estaban acostados en la gran cama, Zero descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kaname y él le abrazaba sin ganas de soltarlo.

- Éste es el momento más feliz de mi vida - dijo Kaname mirando con ternura a Zero.

- ¿Lo es? - Preguntó Zero desconfiado como se alzaba para besarlo.

- Si no me crees, toma de mi sangre - dijo Kaname llevando la barbilla de éste hacia su cuello, Zero dio un chupetón en el cuello del vampiro, enterró sus colmillos bebiendo su sangre.

Lentamente su mano se apartaba de Kaname, ya no lo abrazaba, Zero llevaba su mano hacia la mesita de noche donde dejó la Bloody Rose de antemano, retiró sus colmillos del cuello de Kaname y puso la pistola en su lugar.

- En serio te amo - dijo Zero arrugando la frente y haciendo una mueca, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

- Lo sé - dijo Kaname como si nada.

- ¿No crees que sea capaz de halar el gatillo?

- Te creo capaz - dijo Kaname con un dejo de tristeza.

- Por favor, mátame, así no tendré que matarte - dijo Zero presionando el dedo contra el gatillo.

- No me importa lo que hagas, siempre te amaré y protegeré - dijo Kaname con cariño.

- Pero...

- He esperado tantos siglos por ti - dijo Kaname con una sonrisa. - Esta bien si espero otros siglos más.

Los residentes de la mansión, todos los vampiros se sobresaltaron al escuchar un disparo desde la habitación de su líder.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me _

_through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me _

_through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me _

_through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_


End file.
